


The hurtful truth

by miraculousandstrangerthingsworld



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien stinks, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Identity Reveal, Plagg Being Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousandstrangerthingsworld/pseuds/miraculousandstrangerthingsworld
Summary: "Adrien stinks. Like really bad. He smells like funky cheese. Nino works up the courage to tell him."
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58
Collections: Miraculous Fanworks Anniversary 2020





	The hurtful truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpiceySpice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiceySpice/gifts).



> When I saw this idea, I couldn't stop laughing. I thought it would be cool to write some humor as well.
> 
> Also, thank you so much [SilverMoonSky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonSky) for beta reading my fanfiction. Please don't forget to check her page out as well, she's an amazing writer.

Adrien stank. That was the truth. Nino had been too shy and scared to tell him, but the time finally came for the boy to know what was going on.

_ ‘Has Adrien even showered lately?’  _ The DJ thought, concerned about Adrien’s hygiene. He knew that his friend was a model, so maybe the blonde wasn’t showering because he wanted to rebel against his cold father. If only he knew…

“Hey Adrien, wanna come here for a few minutes? We need to talk!” Adrien turned his head to the DJ.

“Sure, what is it?” He answered with his usual sweet, wide smile. 

“Dude, you stink. Like, really bad, sorry. I had to tell you, it’s the truth!”

“What do you mean?”

“Ummmm….” Nino clapped his hands together. “You smell awful. To be honest, it reminds me of sock cheese.”

“Are you sure about that?” The blonde raised an eyebrow to make sure his friend wasn’t joking.

“Want me to prove it to you?” Nino looked around so that he might see a person who would be honest about that. “Marinette, come here please! We need to set something up!”

The girl did as requested. As she arrived next to the boys, she had to cover up her nose because the smell was way too powerful for her to handle.

“Ok, I smell, I get it. I am going home and I’ll take a bath, see you guys tomorrow!” He slowly walked away from his friends, feeling ashamed for exposing them to such an awful smell.

* * *

“Plagg, I’m going to take a shower. You stay here, and don’t do anything stupid.”

“Oh come on, kid, when have I ever done something bad?” Adrien raised his eyebrows at the Kwami’s statement and gave him an ‘are you serious’ look.

He didn’t bother to answer Plagg as he slammed the door of the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

It was night time, and Adrien was sleeping tightly. But like almost every day, his rest had been interrupted by the news notification. He moaned in annoyance and clicked on it.

_ “A new villain is attacking Paris. Citizens, please stay inside, Ladybug and Chat Noir will resolve the situation in no time. Take care of yourselves.” _

Adrien let out a sigh as he rolled out of bed, ready to call on his transformation and face the akuma.

* * *

“We are never going to catch a break, are we, Chat?” Ladybug asked her partner, looking hopeless and tired.

“Of course we will, Ladybug, we just need to defeat Hawkmoth once for all. And we will in the future, I promise,” he tried, making the girl more relieved about the situation, even though he was unhappy himself. “At least, till then, we can spend time together. And I love hanging out with you, m’lady.” He got up and gave Ladybug a hand so she could get up. She accepted the help. 

“Thank you, Chat, for being my lovely partner. You are probably my best friend if we don’t consider Al-my best friend from school.” Ladybug leaned in and embraced Chat in a tight hug. After a few seconds, she let go, and kept shaking her hand in front of her nose.

“What’s wrong, m’lady? You seem disgusted.” 

“It’s just that you smell like sock cheese. Have you even showered?” She said jokingly, not wanting to offend her friend.

Chat was boiling with anger, not because Ladybug talked to him like that, but because it was true. His kwami was creating so much trouble and he hated it. The hero could never detest his friend, though.

“Is this taken from Adrien?”

“Huh?” the boy shook his head in confusion. What was Ladybug saying?

“Have you taken this trend from Adrien Agreste? He’s the only one in the whole city who smells so bad, and it’s the exact same scent.” 

“Wait? How do you know how Adrien Agreste smells? Are you sniffing him or something?”

The girl gasped in shock. She couldn’t believe what her partner was saying. 

“How can you think about something like that Chat?!” Ladybug pouted, then added, “we are classmates and very close friends, that’s all.”

_ ‘But my closest friends are only Nino, Marinette, and Alya. Nino is Carapace and Alya is Rena Rouge. Which means….’ _ he thought.

_ “ _ WAIT! MARINETTE?Is that you?”

She started panicking really bad, but the girl managed to take a deep breath and said nervously, “surprise?” 

“Wait, you knew that I was Adrien all along?” He asked, shocked and hurt because she hadn’t told him the truth earlier. 

“Well, yes, I did, because of your smell, by the way. Nobody else eats camembert except for your kwami. I know because Tikki told me. She likes babbling about Plagg sometimes. Sorry for not speaking about it earlier, Chat.”

“Don’t worry, m’lady, it’s okay. At least now you are aware of the fact that I’m a handsome model who makes girls drop like flies when they see me.”

“Oh Chat, you’re just like always, aren’t you?” She spoke in a flirty tone, which surprised her partner a lot.

“But you love me exactly how I am, don’t you?” He leaned in and pressed his warm lips on hers. The boy put his arms on the girl’s waist and eventually, she put hers around his neck. Three seconds into the kiss, though, the bakers’ daughter pulled away.

“I need to do something first. Lucky charm!” 

From the girl’s yoyo, a spray to eliminate smells appeared. She sprayed her partner, and then leaned in again for another kiss, which lasted longer than the previous one. 

“So, M’lady, are we a thing now that we know each other’s identities?” He asked, hopeful.

“Yes.”

* * *

“Wow, Marinette, you’re early I see,” Alya said, making fun of her friend as she approached her. 

“Well, it’s because Adrien woke me up earlier. He knows I can’t refuse his call!” 

“Oh, is there something that we don’t know yet, Marinette?” 

“I- um….”

“Hey, girls!” Adrien saluted them and came towards them along with Nino.

“Well, there is actually something we need to tell you,” the bluebell-eyed girl said happily, which made her friend’s eyes widen in excitement. She pulled the blonde into a small hug. “Adrien and I are dating!”

Alya and Nino squealed at the announcement which they knew would come, sooner or later. They were so happy for their friends.

“Marinette, girl, I’m so proud of you!”

Marinette took a quick glance at her boyfriend before spraying him with some deodorant. Adrien knew what the girl was going to do, so he just leaned in for the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction. If you did, don't forget to join the Miraculous Fanworks discord server [here](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks). It's a community with over 1000 members that make AMVs, playlists for ships, artists, readers, writers, cosplayers, etc. Feel free to come and join us.


End file.
